callofjuarezfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Juan "Juarez" Mendoza
thumb|200px|Juan w 1884. Juan "Juarez" Mendoza (1830 - 1884) - pochodzący z Meksyku bandyta; główny antagonista w pierwszej i drugiej części sagi. Jest biologicznym ojcem Billego. Swoje życie poświęcił poszukiwaniu legendarnego Złota z Juarez. Wczesne lata Juan urodził się w biednej meksykańskiej rodzinie, która wkrótce go porzuciła. Jako dziecko, młody Mendoza nie miał dobrego wzoru do naśladowania. Samotne dorastanie w niebezpiecznym Meksyku wykształciło w jego osobie silną wolę i przebiegłość, które uczyniły z Juana niebezpiecznego gangstera. W 1859 roku Mendoza odnalazł porzucony fort, w okolicy Juarez, gdzie osiadł na stałe. Do pozostania tamże zachęciła go legenda o azteckim skarbie. Zajęcie fortu, i zrzeszanie coraz większej grupy złodziei, awanturników oraz wyjętych spod prawa przestępców, zapewniło mu rozgłos. Otwarcie bądź podstępem wyzbył się konkurencji, z czasem bał się go każdy, on zaś zyskał sławę "Króla Bandytów", lecz w podobnym czasie otrzymał też popularniejszy przydomek "Juarez", którym sam się tytułował. W Juarez poznał też Marisę, której z początku bardzo imponowała jego osoba. Juana cieszyło towarzystwo atrakcyjnej kobiety, choć nigdy nie darzył jej zaufaniem, nigdy też zbytnio jej nie lubił. Zawsze był człowiekiem zazdrosnym i chciwym, a narastająca żądza posiadania bogactw wywołała u niego gorączkę złota, lokalnie nazywaną "Zewem Juarez". Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi W 1866 roku Juanowi nadarzyła się niepowtarzalna szansa na odkrycie skarbu. Za sprawą Widzącego Dalej, młodego Metysa reprezentującego Apaczów, który poszukiwał w Meksyku handlarza mogącego zaopatrzyć Indian w dużą ilość broni palnej. W zamian za pomoc Metys obiecał przekazać Medalion Azteków, który miał być rzekomym kluczem do skarbu. Juan, nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, zgodził się. thumb|330px|Juan w 1866 roku. W tym samym czasie zbiegli z USA bracia McCall zatrzymali się w San Lorenzo, gdzie, chcąc zyskać sympatię Marisy, Ray zastrzelił Bulla, jak się później okazało, jednego z ludzi irlandzkiego przedsiębiorcy Devlina. Bracia stoczyli walkę z najemnikami, zabijając też rewolwerowca Rattlera, i uratowali Marisę. Ludzie Devlina otoczyli ich w kościele, lecz z pomocą przybyli bandyci Juana, którzy przepędzili najemników. Mendoza powitał nieznajomych i podziękował za uratowanie jego kobiety, Ray przedstawił siebie i braci. Chcąc się zrekompensować, Mendoza zaprosił braci do swego fortu, co nie spodobało się Williamowi. Ponieważ Thomas i Ray chętnie przyjęli zaproszenie, więc ich młodszy brat został nieformalnie przegłosowany. Wszyscy trzej zawitali do fortu, gdzie Juan zaproponował im pracę. Starsi bracia wyrazili zainteresowanie, toteż Mendoza opowiedział im o Devlinie, który wysadzał wydrążone wcześniej tunele w poszukiwaniu skarbu, Juan chciał, aby Devlin zakończył działalność. Nietrudno się domyślić, że William stanowczo zaprotestował, chcąc zapobiec kolejnemu rozlewowi krwi z udziałem swych braci. Mendoza wspomniał, że Devlin za pośrednictwem opłaconych zbirów opanowywał tereny wokół Juarez. Najemnicy wymuszali na ludziach oddanie swych ziem, zaś tych, którzy mieli odwagę się przeciwstawić mordowano z zimną krwią. Zabicie Devlina byłoby więc ogromną przysługą dla bezbronnych mieszkańców. Zdaniem Juana skarb powinien należeć do ludu meksykańskiego. William zarzucił Mendozie subiektywne samosądy, między Williamem a Juanem doszło do wymiany poglądów. Mendoza już wtedy wykorzystał wewnętrzny spór w rodzinie McCallów, obiecując braciom udziały w znalezionym złocie. Thomas i William podważali autentyczność skarbu, lecz Ray, którego coraz bardziej zaślepiała chciwość, przystał na tę propozycję. Po zabiciu Devlina, Juan przedstawił braciom Widzącego Dalej, który opowiedział im o swojej misji i medalionie. Ray spostrzegł, że Widzący Dalej nie jest pełnokrwistym Apaczem. Otwarcie podważając jego pochodzenie, nabierał coraz większych podejrzeń wobec obietnic Juana. Metys bez uszczerbku na honorze przyznał się do swego pochodzenia, jak sam powiedział "(...)Nie jestem białym psem." Ray przyjął to jako obelgę i wykonał krok w kierunku Metysa. Juan stanął pomiędzy nimi, apelując by zaprzestali swych sporów. Ray nadal miał wątpliwości wobec Widzącego Dalej. Jego zdaniem każdy, kto zna drogę do skarbu, nie dzieląc się z nikim, rozgrabiłby go doszczętnie. Juan polecił braciom zdecydować się, czy nadal będą mu towarzyszyć. Mendoza od początku planował oszukać Apaczów, by w wypadku niepowodzenia ponieść jak najmniejsze straty. Zapewne poprzez swoje kontakty dowiedział się rebeliantach, którzy posiadali kilkaset starych karabinów. Po trzech dniach, razem z braćmi McCall, Marisą, Widzącym Dalej i trójką swoich bandytów, wyruszył do Raytown w Arizonie, gdzie miał spotkać się z handlarzem, który posiadał zmagazynowane karabiny. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, że ów handlarz został zatrzymany przez agentów Pinkertona. Ray i Thomas zobowiązali się odbić handlarza z więzienia. Bracia nie mieli pojęcia, że człowiek, którego uratowali, to ich dawny dowódca - rebeliant Jeremy Barnsby, nie został przez nich rozpoznany za sprawą licznych bandaży na głowie. Juan obawiał się Pinertonów, chciał więc renegocjować warunki umowy; Barnsby zgodził się na zmianę warunków, jednak zażądał wydania mu braci McCall. Mendoza niechętnie przystał na jego propozycje, ponieważ McCallowie wciąż mogli okazać się przydatni, po czym odjechał z karabinami. Nieświadomi bracia przybyli na umówione miejsce spotkania, gdzie nie zastali Juareza. Zostali zaprowadzeni do jednej z chat na rusztowaniu, gdzie czekał na nich Barnsby. Rebelianci jednak nie zabili ich na miejscu, lecz zamknęli w szopie. Bracia uwolnili się i uciekli z rusztowań, szybko doganiając karawanę Juana. Wygrażając bronią, Thomas i Ray zarzucili mu zdradę. Mendoza zarzekał się, że nie wiedział nic o zamiarach Barnsby'ego, przez którego również został oszukany. Bracia nieco się uspokoili, nie wiadomo jednak czy uwierzyli w jego zapewnienia, poza tym Juan wciąż posiadał karty przetargowe - towarzyszyła mu Marisa, na której obu braciom zależało, zaś Widzący Dalej prowadził ich do Medalionu. Wobec tego bracia zdecydowali się jechać dalej. Pustynia z czasem ustąpiła miejsca dzikim, gęstym lasom, niezamieszkałym przez białych ludzi. Podróż odbywała się w milczeniu i napięciu, jechali w dzień, zaś nocą obozowali. Będąc już niedaleko od celu, po ostatnim obozowisku członkowie wyprawy zauważyli zniknięcie Widzącego Dalej, co stawiło pod znakiem zapytania dalszy cel wyprawy. Juarez nie miał wówczas pojęcia, że Metys dowiedział się o znikomej wartości przewożonej broni, wobec czego naradził się z McCallami. Wszyscy jednoznacznie uznali, że dotarli zbyt daleko, by zwyczajnie zawrócić. Wciąż nie mieli pojęcia, dlaczego ich przewodnik zniknął. Rozdzielenie się i poszukiwanie, być może martwego, Metysa w niebezpiecznych lasach było szaleńczym planem, poza tym Meksykanie w szczególności obawiali się spotkania z wrogo nastawionymi Indianami. Ray zaproponował więc jechać na oślep, z nadzieją spotkania Apaczów. William ujawnił wskazówki otrzymane od Metysa, według których Apacze mieli przebywać przy "Płaczącej Skale". Ray i Thomas wspięli się na wzgórze, z którego szczytu dostrzegli wspomnianą wcześniej skałę. Bracia zeszli na dół, potwierdzając informację Williama. Juan przypomniał wszystkim, by zachowali wzmożoną ostrożność. karawana ruszyła w dół wąwozu. Pancho - jeden z członków wyprawy - zauważył podejrzany ruch w lesie, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że widzi Indian. Karawana zatrzymała się, zaś Juan poleciał, by jeden z McCallów przeszukał okoliczne zarośla. Domniemanym Indianinem okazał się Sęp. Ray wyśmiał Meksykanina, wozy ruszyły dalej. Pancho zmówił się z towarzyszem, by wspólnie dać zuchwałemu Rayowi nauczkę. Nie ujechali zbyt daleko, gdy Meksykanie zauważyli i ostrzelali zwiadowcę Komanczów, który zdołał uniknąć ich ognia. Juan poleciał przyśpieszyć, jednak na przeprawie przez rzekę jego wóz utknął. Kiedy McCallowie i Pancho zeszli z koni, by popchnąć wóz, Komancze zaatakowali, zabijając Pancho. W efekcie walki zostały spłoszone konie ciągnące drugi wóz. Wozem tym podróżowali William i Marisa, przewożąc sto karabinów. Podczas gdy Meksykanie fatygowali się z wyciągnięciem zaklinowanego wozu, Thomas i Ray rozpoczęli pościg za odjeżdżającym wozem. Williamowi udało się opanować konie i zatrzymać wóz, lecz znów pojawili się Komancze. Razem z Marisą porzucili wóz i rozpoczęli pieszą ucieczkę, rozdzielając się. Widząc to starsi bracia przybili z odsieczą. Ray szybko odnalazł Williama i zabił jego prześladowców. Wrócili do miejsca, w którym nie zastali porzuconego wozu, toteż ruszyli na wzgórze, by pomóc Thomasowi. Tymczasem Meksykanie uporali się z wozem i dotarli do miejsca, w którym Ray i Thomas pozostawili swoje wierzchowce, tam też zostali ponownie zaatakowani przez Indian. Po spotkaniu w lesie McCallowie i Marisa zeszli po stromym zboczu, wychodząc na tyły Komanczów atakujących Juareza, który ostrzeliwał się z kartaczownicy na wozie. Mendoza wpadł w szał bojowy i po zabiciu Indian skierował ogień na swych towarzyszy, którzy wyłonili się z gęstwiny, lecz usłyszał ich nawoływania i wstrzymał ogień. Pomimo straty swoich ludzi, Juan zdecydował się odnaleźć skradziony wóz, Thomas i Ray ruszyli przodem, aby utorować drogę dla Juana. Po kolejnej przeprawie przez rzekę bracia dostrzegli wóz skradziony przez Komanczów, którzy zatrzymali się, zapewne aby obejrzeć łupy. Bez większych problemów bracia odzyskali wóz i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Komancze podjęli próbę pościgu, lecz wkrótce karawana dotarła na ziemie Apaczów, zaś Komancze wstrzymali swe konie. Rwąca Rzeka (wódz Apaczów) rozkazał zabić wszystkich jednak William zaprzyjaźniony z młodym Indianinem prosił żeby ich oszczędzić wódz zgodził się i póścił ich wolno wszystk prócz... Marisy. Juan na krótko przed atakiem porwał Widzącego Dalej, Marisę i Williama jednak indianina wymienił na konie. Zabrał wszystkich do fortu gdzie chciał się dowiedzieć od Williama jak korzystać z medalionu, William odpowiadał jedynie "Moja wiara jest moją tarczą". Póżniej z góry Juarez zauważył jak Marisa daje Willowi pistolet, Juan postanowił zachwiać wiarą kaznodzieji i rozkazał jednemu z ludzi by przecieli mu gardło. William zabił go w obronie własnej. Juarez kazał zabić Williama i chciał uciec gdyż usłyszał strzały wiedział że to bracia McCall atakują fort jedna Marisa odeżyła go w głowę i zabrała mu medalion. Z ciemności wyłonił się Ray i uwolnił Williama. Juan zdołał ich powstrzymać dopiero przed główną bramą, bracia skorzystali z kanału odpływowego i zeszli do jaskiń poniżej fortu, które też były strzeżone. Juarez podążył za nimi, a gdy jego ludzi zginęli, w pojedynkę ostrzeliwał się, po pewnym czasie wstrzymał ogień. Wykrzykiwał do Raya, że Marisa i Thomas zdradzili ich wszystkich. Doszło do pojedynku w którym Juan został trafiony i zniknął pod wodą. Ray chciał go odszukać, lecz William namówił go aby uciekali. Call of Juarez Mendoza przeżył pojedynek i po osiemnastu latach wysłał Toma Mansona, Ty Stewarta i braci McClyde, by zabili Thomasa i Marisę i odzyskali medalion. Zabili więc obojga lecz nie znaleźli medalionu. Domyślili się że to Billy ma medalion i zaczeli go ścigać. Wkrótce schwytali go i przyprowadzili do fortu jednak syn Juana nie miał medalionu. Juarez okłamał go że Marisa zgineła przez przypadek i nie wierząc że Billi nie ma medalionu zaczął go torturować. Kiedy Juarez pokazał Billiiemu że ma Molly Billy odrazu zgodził się współpracować. Bill doprowadził go do złota jednak Juarez rozkazał go zabić zmuszając Billego do ucieczki w głąb kanału gdzie spotkał Raya. Doszł do strzelaniny między Rayem a Mendozą w trakcie której Juan ujawnił że to on rozkazał zabić mu brata i jego żonę oraz powiedział że jeśli nie przyniesie złota Molly umrze. Ray przybył do fortu jednak okazało się że na wozie nie ma złota lecz Gatilling. Ray zaczął strzelać do sługusów Mendozy. Po dotarciu do Molly Juarez zaczął zrzucać z góry laski dynamitu lecz Ray zestrzelił wszystke. Potem rzucił latarnię na siano które zaczło się palić. Ray był przekonany że umrze lecz Billy go uratował. Doszło do konfrontacji między Juanem a Billym z której Billy wyszedł zwycięzko nie zabijając jednak Juana. Kiedy Billy w końcu dotarł do Molly i Raya niespodziewanie pojawił się Juan, strzelając do pastora, gdy ten był odwrócony. Wymierzył w Billego, lecz rewolwer się zaciął, więc postanowił pokonać syna w walce wręcz. Juan został pobity do nieprzytomności, gdy Billi odwrócił się, by pocieszyć Molly, Mendoza odzyskał przytomność i przypomniał sobie o nożu, który wydobył spod ubrania. Resztkami sił powstał i wziął zamach w kierunku nieświadomego syna. Na kilka chwil przed śmiercią Ray wybudził się, nie mając zbyt wiele sił, by krzyknąć i ostrzec Billego, wydobył rewolwer z kabury i wystrzelił. Juarez bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, po raz ostatni. Wygląd W Więzach Krwi Juan miał długie czarne włosy czarną brode i wąsy. Miał na sobie białą koszulę czerwone spodnie i brązowe buty. Zawsze nosił przy sobie dwa Volcano Guny. W Call of Juarez wygląda zupełnie inaczej ma krótsze włosy grubsze wąsy niebieską koszulę brązowe spodnie i buty. Nadal nosił swoje dwa unikalne colty. Osobowość Juan był fałszywym człowiekiem, pod wpływem emocji nie zawahał by się zabić człowieka i opróżnić jego kieszeni. Zależało mu tylko na pieniądzach i władzy. Nie jest honorowy, porzucił swoich ludzi i kobietę w niebezpieczeństwie, a gdy pojedynkował się z Biillym, miał pod ubraniem pancerz, o którym jego syn nie wiedział. Ciekawostki # Prawdopodobnie Juan zawsze nosił pancerz pod ubraniem, gdyż w podobny sposób przetrwał przegrane pojedynki z Rayem i Billym. # Choć Juarez nosi pistolety na brzuchu, nie korzysta z nich. W Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi korzysta z pojedynczego rewolweru, zaś w Call of Juarez używa Colta, Le Mata, tudzież Remingtona. Kategoria:Bohaterowie negatywni Kategoria:Meksykanie